


lost cause

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Kinda, no happiness for sad lesbian mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: She was Summer’s daughter, alright.





	lost cause

She couldn’t look at the kid for long anymore.

Even Yang mentioning that kid sent a stab of grief through Raven. It was enough to make her flinch just slightly when she heard her name. Ruby. Raven had never met nor had she bothered talking to her in the past.

She was Summer’s daughter, alright.

Not just in appearance, either. But in what she’d done. The things she’d achieved. The way she stupidly, blindly, and naively went out of her way to try and save the world. She was just as recklessly selfless as her mother was. She held the same leadership qualities her mother did. Hell, she’d even managed to thaw the heart of a Schnee, which was almost as impressive as her mother thawing Raven and Qrow’s own guarded hearts.

Worst of all was that unwillingness to accept that people could be bad. Ruby embodied her mother’s purity- her mother’s open-mindedness. Her mother’s ability to trust anyone without a second thought, even a bastard like Ozpin.

It was that trust she put in the shady headmaster that made Ruby Rose a lost cause.

She’d die as nothing but a pawn to him. Her sacrifice would be in vain. It’d be abrupt, it’d be sudden, and it’s no doubt crush the rest of her team- just as Summer’s death had crushed the rest of team STRQ and sent the remaining three splintering into nothing. While she was never there for Yang and she tried to distance herself from her own flesh and blood, Raven couldn’t combat the gnawing maternal urge inside of her to shield her daughter from the emotional anguish that was to come because of her niece’s naive trust in Ozpin.

She wouldn’t wish the misfortune of losing someone you loved on anyone, even the worst of her enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh gonna write whiterose/put stuff up soon but  
> rosebird? rosebird hurts my heart.


End file.
